


A Study in Lace

by utsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, F/F, Future Fic, Lace Panties, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, extreme cuddling, oikurodai heck is where I live and breathe and thrive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utsu/pseuds/utsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know,” Oikawa said conversationally, pausing to blow a puff of air up at her bangs to get them out of her eyes. “I can’t wait until I get to tie you two up.”</p>
<p>“But Oikawaaaa,” Kuroo sang lightheartedly, turning slightly to make eye contact with the pretty brunette. “You’re so cute when you’re at our mercy!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Lace

**Author's Note:**

> [Music Inspiration ♪](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RD1u_Cb-i6Y)   
> 

Oikawa wasn’t entirely certain how she’d gotten herself into this position.

Actually, that wasn’t altogether true; she knew that she’d come over to Kuroo’s apartment because she’d received a call from Daichi to come over for a fresh batch of cookies the two of them had baked together. What she was a little confused about was literally how she had allowed Kuroo and Daichi to put her in this position: kneeling in the middle of the living room in nothing but her lacy bra and panties with her arms and hands tied behind her back with solid-braid nylon rope.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Does it hurt?” Kuroo asked from behind her, sounding genuinely concerned, though there was also a layer of smugness in her tone that had Oikawa narrowing her brown eyes. Her cheeks and the bridge of her nose were hot with a pink flush at her position and her state of undress, but her heart was pounding out an excited rhythm in her chest that she could feel all the way down to her toes. Daichi was kneeling right beside her, helping Kuroo try to secure one of the knots she’d made in the rope but also rubbing a comforting hand along Oikawa’s shoulder blade. Oikawa glanced in the other direction, aiming for her inflection to be one of boredom. Her long brunette hair cast her face in a slight shadow as she turned, hiding her nervous expression even from Daichi, as close as she was.

“I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt. You can…keep going.”

“You’re doing great, Oikawa.” Daichi leaned forward a little and pressed a delicate kiss to the crown of Oikawa’s head, nuzzling her nose in the copious waves of her brown hair and taking in the fresh smell of her cherry-almond scented shampoo for just a moment before pulling back and surveying Kuroo’s work. The tallest of the three women was kneeling directly behind Oikawa with an abundance of nylon rope behind her, a spreadsheet of instructions on how to safely and appropriately tie the hands and elbows together behind one’s back slightly in front of her, and a single pair of scissors off to her other side.

“Literally what the hell,” Daichi grumbled, as Oikawa felt Kuroo untie all of her previous work and start over again with curses spilling from her lips.

“It’s harder than it looks, okay?”

“Are you reading the instructions right?” Silence followed the question, which Oikawa interpreted as Kuroo giving Daichi a distinct look in response. Daichi sighed, her hand moving slightly to rub the back of Oikawa’s neck, making sure that she was comfortable and easing any possible tension.

“These instructions are written like hieroglyphics, I swear,” Kuroo grumbled from behind her, starting back on carefully tying Oikawa’s elbows together. Oikawa could feel the slight strain of her muscles being forced into an unnatural position, but it wasn’t painful. Besides, she thought smugly, she was incredibly flexible and had put her body through stranger positions before, though those times had mostly been to show off at practice whenever Iwaizumi said she couldn’t do some miscellaneous gymnastic-like feat. Just thinking about those times made her smirk, even when most of them involved her getting a smack to the back of the head for her ability to prove Iwaizumi wrong.

Her legs were strong and she was used to kneeling on them, so she wasn’t worried about staying in this position for long periods of time. In fact, she did most of her eating and studying while in various kneeling positions, whether that included being on one knee with the other leg bent so she could rest her arm on her other knee or completely folded atop both legs. Her shoulders flared back so that her elbows touched more easily while Kuroo struggled to wrap the rope securely but safely around them. Finally, she seemed to get it right with a quiet but thrilled chirp before moving on to Oikawa’s wrists.

Oikawa blew air up at her bangs, turning to glance over her shoulder and trying to see what Kuroo was doing. Daichi immediately turned to her, smiling and looking so earnest Oikawa felt like she might cry, which, _wow_. So of course instead of that, she decided on a scowl. Daichi seemed unaffected; her smile remaining just as heartfelt if not even more so at the way Oikawa’s eye was twitching at her.

“You’re doing so well,” she sympathized, leaning forward once again and pressing her lips to the rounded curve of Oikawa’s cheekbone. She’d never admit it out loud, but she and Daichi both knew that she was leaning in to the chaste kiss, staring heavy-lidded out of the corner of her eye at Daichi’s sweet expression.

“Can’t wait to actually test this out,” Daichi whispers against her cheek, her tongue coming out just slightly to touch Oikawa’s skin. There was no way that Daichi couldn’t feel the heat of Oikawa’s cheeks, not when she was so close her own cheek was resting there and she was _licking_ her.

“Yeah, maybe we’ll get to it in the next year, who knows!” she sang, saccharine sweet. She listened to the genial melody of Daichi’s laughter and the resulting click of Kuroo’s tongue as she finally secured the knot at Oikawa’s wrists. She gave a few practice tugs at the binding, slipping two fingers easily beneath the ropes and pulling them to make sure that Oikawa had full circulation and felt no irritation.

“Is it okay, Oikawa? Does it need to be looser?” Kuroo’s voice was close enough to send chills all the way down Oikawa’s spine, reminding her once again that she was in nothing but her lacy underwear. Luckily, she’d been perceptive enough to put on one of her most attractive bra and panties sets, but it wasn’t like she had come here hoping that she’d be able to show them off, or anything. She wasn’t desperate or sexually frustrated. She was just curious and adventurous, alright? She liked to try new things and live dangerously and all that.

And okay so it had also been a really long time since someone had seen and touched and cherished her body. It’s not that big of a deal. And besides, what’s the point of going out and buying expensive and incredibly sexy lingerie if not to show off the way it accentuated her flared hips and slight waist?

The bra and panties she currently had on had a black background with tiny little flowers scattered about in shades of cream, orange, teal, pink, and a bright red. There were two adorable little red buttons adorning the material between her breasts, outlined with two little matching red frill lines that came up the tops of her cups and ended at her straps. Her panties had two similarly adorable lines of red buttons and frills on each hip that extended up and around the bottom hem of the panties to cover the entirety of her hips. She felt like a woodland faerie or a streamside siren and she’d be damned if she didn’t flaunt it—and who better to flaunt it for than Kuroo and Daichi?

“It’s fine,” she grumbled, still a little too self-conscious to admit that it was actually _perfect_. That, actually, it could even due to be a little tighter—tight enough to chafe—but she knew that Kuroo was concerned about her comfort and her safety and that for their first experience with bondage she wanted to start small. The woman had brought _scissors_ with her for crying out loud! As if Oikawa was going to need to be cut right out of her tiny bonds for any such reason. The thought made her roll her eyes, even while she once again recognized that it was just a safety precaution and that Kuroo was actually being incredibly cautious about all of this, which was slightly surprising.

Equally as surprising was how nervous Kuroo seemed to be, though there was definite excitement and delight mixed in. Daichi was completely on-board, noticeably concerned about everyone’s well being, though Oikawa’s seemed to take precedence since she was the one with her arms tied behind her back. Less conspicuous, however, was the veiled anticipation in the lines of Daichi’s deliciously curvy body and the excitement gleaming from her dark eyes at having Oikawa tied up and kneeling before her. _Captains_ , Oikawa thought snottily before realizing that she was also a captain. She pulled a face at her brief moment of idiocy, attracting Daichi’s apt attention and making her frown in question.

“You sure you still wanna do this, Oikawa? You don’t have to.” Daichi was as sincere as ever, tilting her head and smiling fondly as Oikawa looked up at her, feeling wide-eyed and as wobbly as a newborn doe.

“Yeah,” Kuroo joined in, sliding all of her materials over to the side and out of the way by her couch as she came up on Oikawa’s other side, resting one hand lightly on her bare shoulder blade. Oikawa shivered.

“It’s completely up to you, here. You have the control. Say the word and I’ll get you out of these ropes right away and we can go back to baking something delicious. And this time I won’t let Daichi burn it.”

“I _told_ you to watch the timer! You were the designated time-watcher!” Daichi’s voice was indignant as she scowled over Oikawa’s head at a smirking Kuroo. The Nekoma captain just shrugged carelessly, turning back to Oikawa and studying her expression seriously. Oikawa glanced back and forth between the two of them, literally feeling her heart pick up its pace in her chest and the very substantial way that she had to draw in her next breath of air.

Kuroo was the epitome of pointed good looks and a dangerous atmosphere what with her sharp eyes, the line of her delicate nose, the slash of her smirk across her face and her edgy haircut—a messy semi-pixie cut with one long length of hair coming down over her right eye to touch at her chest, a mixture of chaos that was so damn sexy Oikawa could barely breathe while looking at her head on. She was all long lean lines of lithe muscle with gentle dips and curves and strong shoulders that led into a long, thin neck. With skin lightly tanned, she was the tallest of the three and her height only seemed to make her appear even more intimidating.

But anyone who had spent any amount of time around Kuroo would know that her personality was something else altogether: curious and introverted and strange in some really incredible ways. Like, take for existence, her obsession with gnomes. Or how she legitimately thought she could speak to birds. Oikawa could still remember the first time she’d ever met Kuroo, when she’d been shopping for paint at the local hardware store and Kuroo had been in one of the back aisles weighing two gnomes in her hands, staring intently at each of them in a way that had made Oikawa feel like she was intruding on some private affair.

And then there was Daichi, who was earnest and hardworking like no one Oikawa had ever come across before—a powerhouse in every sense of the word. Her dark hair was long and wavy and almost always tied back in a low ponytail with her bangs left to frame her rounded face. Her eyes were big and warm, her nose a sweet little button above unbelievable lips that were almost always tuckered up into a gentle grin. She had sturdy shoulders and strong arms; a firm waist that flowed down into wide-set hips and an incredibly firm ass Oikawa literally had dreams about. And her _thighs_. Oikawa had had more than just dreams about her well-muscled thighs and how they felt wrapped around Oikawa’s body, or underneath her hands and her lips. Even though she was the shortest of the three, her character and her charisma were so powerful that they often forgot that they didn’t literally have to look up to her when they saw her.

Her personality wasn’t as surprising as Kuroo’s was, though it was a lot more difficult to label aptly. Of course, she was gentle and sweet and determined, an excellent leader and a proficient mentor, but there were aspects of her she kept in the shadows of her eyes that only Kuroo and Oikawa had ever been able to experience before. Many of her teammates had seen them and wondered at them whenever she performed a particularly tricky receive perfectly or her vice-captain praised her, but that was just the tip of the iceberg.

Underneath all of that sweet softness was a caged lion waiting to pounce, and when released she was a sight never seen before. Oikawa looked at the both of them, a sly cat and a caged lion giving her utter control over the situation, and knew that she didn’t want to waste any more time.

“I want to do this,” She whispered at last, flushing. “Let’s do this.”

Kuroo and Daichi studied her expression for a moment longer, traced the redness of her blush and the light flush that had spread from just her cheeks to her throat and down her chest, turning her fair skin pink. Kuroo was the first to make a move, scooting closer on her knees until she could slide her right hand along the flat of Oikawa’s tailbone, underneath her bound arms. The sudden contact mixed with the coldness of the room made Oikawa’s entire body tremble as she dragged in a shuddering breath. It was embarrassing that she was already so easily affected, but she ignored it in light of focusing on Kuroo’s lips pressing against the skin on the side of her neck, sucking and nipping lightly.

Daichi moved forward then, too, and ran her left hand across the smooth, flat expanse of Oikawa’s muscled abdomen while her lips moved to touch lightly against Oikawa’s shoulder. Kuroo was doing something with her tongue against Oikawa’s neck that had the baby hairs there standing on end, her sharp teeth coming down every now and then to press against Oikawa’s fair skin. Her skin was naturally pretty clear and she worked hard to keep it soft and smooth and unblemished, but there was nothing she could do to hide the way her flush spread down her face and body.

Kuroo reached up and flicked Oikawa’s long hair over her shoulder, exposing the left cup of her bra and allowing for Kuroo to dip down and eagerly kiss her way to the fabric like an explorer set on finding treasure. Her lips traced over the edge of Oikawa’s bra before she began to bite at it, her hands spreading across Oikawa’s abdomen to grip her hips and press their bodies together as Daichi moved around behind her, with her small hands sliding around Oikawa’s ribcage until she was palming her pert breasts over the fabric of her bra. Even through the fabric of Daichi’s shirt, Oikawa could feel her generous breasts pressing against her back and bound arms, a fact that momentarily distracted her from the way that Kuroo was slowly kissing her way up her neck to her jaw and towards her lips.

Daichi’s hands had just begun to gently massage Oikawa’s bra-clad breasts when Kuroo carded her fingers through Oikawa’s hair and tilted her face up to meet her lips. Oikawa moaned into the kiss, unashamedly desiring Kuroo’s lips and teeth and tongue. She gave back all that she was given, sucking on the top of Kuroo’s lip until Nekoma’s captain pulled back slightly and moved forward to immediately capture Oikawa’s bottom lip between her teeth. She tugged lightly before pressing her tongue forward, tracing the edges of Oikawa’s teeth and touching the tip of Oikawa’s tongue, grinning against her lips when Oikawa whimpered.

Daichi pulled back momentarily and there was the indistinct sound of material being discarded before she pressed against Oikawa’s back once again, hands moving to grip Oikawa’s hips and give a gentle squeeze. This time, however, Oikawa could feel the heated flush of Daichi’s soft skin pressed against her, could hear the gentle hum Daichi emitted when her hands finally slid up along Oikawa’s waist once again.

Yet before they could trail up towards Oikawa’s breasts, they moved off and forward until she was grasping the hem of Kuroo’s shirt and pulling up slightly, insistently. Kuroo, distracted from kissing the living daylights out of Oikawa, regretfully pulled back only to realize what exactly the reason for doing so was. She glanced over Oikawa’s shoulder and made eye contact with Daichi, whose eyes were half-lidded but as dazzling as moonlight in the dark of the room as she pulled more adamantly at Kuroo’s shirt.

Gently running her fingers out through the smooth, untangled lengths of Oikawa’s wavy hair, Kuroo lifted her hands over her head and pushed her bust forward as Daichi slipped her out of her shirt with Oikawa still pressed closely between them. Daichi and Oikawa both looked up to take in Kuroo’s short black lace bustier and the way that it so lovingly cupped her perky breasts, a stark contrast between her lightly tanned skin and the black of the material making her appear to glow against the moonlight. Daichi’s eyes _gleamed_ and Oikawa raised a single appreciative brow as Kuroo flushed, biting her lip before leaning forward again and pressing her nose to the top of Oikawa’s head, taking in the smell of her shampoo.

“That bustier is gorgeous,” Oikawa whispered, face pressed half-voluntarily against said material as Kuroo continued to nuzzle into the smooth waves of Oikawa’s tussled hair. “And I’d really love to see the matching panties I’m sure you’re wearing.”

Oikawa pressed her lips to the fabric around where she guessed Kuroo’s nipple to be and smirked when the woman currently in her hair jerked. Daichi was kissing a line across the line of Oikawa’s shoulder, smirking into the skin and laving each kissed spot over with her tongue even though there was no sting to quell.

“Daichi?” Oikawa posed, voice innocent and breathy. She ignored the breathy part, licking carefully at Kuroo’s lace-covered nipple while Daichi hummed in question.

“Could you do me a favor? Actually, do us all a favor?” When Daichi hummed again and didn’t get a response from Oikawa, she glanced up and realized what Oikawa meant without much examination at all.

She moved her hands from Oikawa’s hips and slid them onto Kuroo’s waist, pulling her even closer to Oikawa until Daichi was able to reach around her and unclasp her bustier. Kuroo groaned lightly as the fabric loosened and Daichi gently urged her back until the dainty straps of the lingerie were slipping down her thinly muscled arms and her breasts were exposed. They were small and pert and fair, with small tan nipples already hardened most likely from Oikawa’s previous ministrations with her talented mouth, even through the fabric. Kuroo cleared her throat nervously as she flung the bustier halfway across the room as carelessly as if it were a towel she no longer needed.

“Well,” she mumbled, flushing at the way that Daichi and Oikawa were both staring lovingly at her breasts. “Here they are. Again.”

Daichi instantly burst out laughing, resting her chin on Oikawa’s shoulder and listening as Oikawa groaned. Kuroo smirked, happy to have lightened the tension in the air even though she hadn’t been trying to—she’d just been stating a fact.

“You’re so beautiful but you’re such an idiot sometimes,” Oikawa lamented, shaking her head and flexing her free shoulder just to keep the circulation going steadily. Daichi pinched her butt cheek in retaliation for the jeer, and listened affably to her responding hiss.

“You think I’m beautiful?” Kuroo purred, scooting forward on her knees until she was almost pressed up against Oikawa again, her breasts right in front of the brunette’s face. Oikawa swallowed.

“W-well, yeah.” She grumbled, glancing up and feeling the need to swallow again at the way that Kuroo was looking at her, angled and through her lashes like she was planning something Oikawa was going to like a little too much. Daichi straightened, moving her chin from Oikawa’s shoulder and pressing her breasts against Oikawa’s back once again, reaching her arms out over Oikawa’s shoulders and smirking playfully at Kuroo.

“Now do me?” she asked, flushing slightly at the connotation she hadn’t exactly meant just yet, but had been aware of all the same. Kuroo raised a single thin brow and nodded as she came forward until her breasts were within Oikawa’s personal space, slipping her fingertips along Daichi’s arms and then down her shoulders to unclasp her bright blue silk bra, simple and elegant, until it joined the discarded items on the floor beside them.

“Still good, Oikawa?” Kuroo whispered, staring at Daichi and flicking her eyes down to stare brazenly at her generous breasts. Daichi felt herself flush even as she straightened her posture, pushing her bust out further towards Kuroo and making the taller of the two swallow.

“Yes,” Oikawa breathed, and Daichi and Kuroo simultaneously remembered how close Kuroo’s breasts were in proximity to Oikawa’s mouth. Daichi’s eyes suddenly lit like beacons, jumping to see Kuroo staring down through her lashes at Oikawa’s expression and wondering what exactly she was seeing there, though Daichi had a few ideas. Actually seeing the expression, however, was something Daichi sorely wanted. But even more than that, she had just hatched a wonderful plan and was eager to put it in place, shifting forward until her breasts pressed against Oikawa’s shoulder blades and made her jump at the contact. Kuroo managed to glance up to Daichi and hold her stare when she recognized the gleam in her eyes, the corner of her lips lifting slightly.

“Come here, Kuroo,” Daichi whispered, gesturing for Kuroo to lean completely forward. Daichi watched as the fairer woman did and both of them heard Oikawa’s shaky intake of breath as Kuroo’s hands came to rest on Oikawa’s shoulders and her right breast came into contact with Oikawa’s lips. She sighed at the contact, throwing her head back slightly and closing her eyes before she felt Daichi’s hands slide over her own on Oikawa’s shoulders, then back down Oikawa’s shoulder blades until she’d slipped two fingers into the band of Oikawa’s bra. She pulled slightly and let it release, listening to both the light crack of material slapping against Oikawa’s skin and her resulting hiss. Daichi dragged her fingertips back up over her skin until her hands were sliding up and over Kuroo’s arms, pulling her even closer until Daichi was leaning over Oikawa and around her shoulder so that she could pull Kuroo’s lips to her own.

They kissed like they were running out of time, passionate and eager. They were two storms clashing together, chasing each others’ tongues and lips with every retreat for breath and diving back into the depths without a care for their need to find a steady breathing pattern. Daichi’s hands carded through Kuroo’s hair and held tight, pulling her head back at one point so that she could bite at the corner of Kuroo’s sharp jaw and expose her thin neck for Daichi’s perusal. But then Kuroo was turning back to her and pushing her tongue into her mouth until all Daichi could taste and see and smell was Kuroo.

If they were two storms converging, Oikawa was the eye at the center of them—the safest and calmest place. She remained kneeling between them, squished between Daichi’s bare breasts at her back and Kuroo’s in her face and in her _mouth_ , gently sucking and licking away at Kuroo’s right nipple like it was cream. She made sure to bite gently on the hardened bud every now and again, reminding Kuroo that there was more at play than just the apparent battle for supremacy occurring between Kuroo’s and Daichi’s lips. When Oikawa pulled back slightly until the back of her head was pressed lightly to Daichi’s firm stomach, she noticed that Kuroo’s right nipple was now an angry shade darker than her other. Oikawa was all for being sneaky and underhanded in volleyball games, but when it came to a nipple bereft of attention right in front of her lips, she had to admit that justice needed to be served fairly.

So she gave Kuroo’s right nipple one last gentle kiss, ignoring how it probably wouldn’t even be felt by Kuroo considering her head was currently thrown back and Daichi was sucking on her neck like a vampire. Oikawa leaned over to her left nipple and began to press subtle kisses to it and the petal soft skin around it, even going so far as to nuzzle her button nose against it. She wished, then, that she had control of her hands so that she could slide those ridiculous red sweatpants off of Kuroo’s hips and then maybe turn around and do the same for Daichi’s black yoga pants.

But alas, she was a little too tied up at the moment to be debating hypothetical situations or futile desires, so instead she worked masterfully with loving care on Kuroo’s nipple, biting a little harder than usual, _not_ because she was starting to feel left out or anything. That definitely wasn’t the reason. Regardless, she was rewarded for it when Kuroo pulled back from Daichi’s lips and moaned, glancing down at Oikawa with an expression of satisfaction and eyes that were clearly dazed. Waiting the moment out to see if Kuroo would go back to making out with Daichi over Oikawa’s head and smiling slightly when she didn’t, she glanced over her shoulder to see as much of Daichi as she could.

“No fair,” she whispered very, very quietly. Okay, so she was feeling a little left out and she hated admitting it with the fiery burning passion of a thousand suns, what of it? She wasn’t about to just sit there and cringe in her own self-pity! She wanted some action and she’d be damned if she didn’t demand it. Or beg for it. Whichever worked.

She wasn’t desperate.

“Mm?” Kuroo hummed, bringing one hand from Oikawa’s slender shoulder to wipe at her mouth, which had gotten a littlie glossy from slobbering all over Kuroo’s breasts. That _also_ wasn’t Oikawa’s fault. No, really. Daichi and Kuroo had been kissing the hell out of each other and Kuroo’s body had been moving in just about every direction throughout, making Oikawa have to constantly chase after her nipples. Totally not her fault.

“You’re gonna have to tell us,” Daichi whispered, her lips touching the shell of Oikawa’s ear in a very sly, devious manner. Oikawa shivered, scowling at Kuroo’s well-defined abs so that she wouldn’t have to look up and meet her amused expression. They so loved making her beg, didn’t they? Whatever. It’s not like begging made her any less in control of the situation, right? Oikawa straightened, her confidence renewed as she shot her best haughty look at Kuroo’s smirking lips, her sharp eyes, and ignored the way that Daichi was nestling so affectionately behind her right ear. Neither of them was touching her anymore and that was so deliberate her skin actually stung from it.

“It’s my turn.” She snarled, pouting. If her arms had been free she would’ve crossed them over her chest. Which reminded her, she was the only one that still had her bra on. That was clearly just another sign that it was her turn to be pampered and kissed and touched.

“Your turn for what?” Kuroo whispered, slinking back to sit on her bent legs so that she was eye-level with Oikawa rather than perched over her head. Daichi’s fingertips were suddenly on her skin, a slow, ghostlike touch along her waist and down over her hips to her outer thighs. The touch was so light she wasn’t even sure it was real. Chills rose on her skin and she looked back up to see Kuroo smirking like _sin_ with her eyes gleaming in that way that Oikawa recognized as a dangerous kind of patience. She knew that if she turned around Daichi would have the same gleam going on, just as well as she knew that they were currently tag-teaming her but not in the way that she wanted. She swallowed.

Sometimes Kuroo and Daichi would align mentally or psychologically or something and understand each other without even using words. All Oikawa really had going for her in their open-ended relationship were her words. In fact, she was rarely ever _not_ talking. But Kuroo and Daichi, sometimes they’d get that enduring gleam in their eyes, their features becoming dangerous in how willing they both were to play with her. She knew that look well, had been on the receiving end of it enough times to know that she had miscalculated somewhere and was going to pay for it. Instead of bowing under the promise of what was definitely going to be a long night, she straightened and lifted her chin, ever the captain, even when she was sandwiched between two other captains.

“It’s my turn to be loved.”

Daichi immediately began to snicker behind her as Kuroo’s smirk lifted even more, her eyes glancing to Daichi for a moment of conspiratorial glee before coming back to Oikawa. She nodded, whispering, “Okay, Oikawa.”

Daichi leaned forward until her nose was pressed against Oikawa’s neck, nuzzling her there affectionately. Her hands had come to rest on Oikawa’s tapered waist and were pressing lightly against her skin.

“You’re so cute, Oikawa.”

“So soft, too.” Kuroo joined in, falling forward until she was on all fours. She crawled towards them dramatically, waving her butt around like she had a tail and was actually a cat. When she was close enough to touch Oikawa, she rubbed her nose against Oikawa’s belly button and nuzzled her way up between her breasts. Oikawa scowled even as she flushed, happy to be complimented and too distracted by the overabundance of affection surrounding her to even care that they were laying it on thick to spoil her and even make fun of her.

“Maybe she doesn’t need this anymore, hm?” Kuroo mumbled against her sternum, tongue coming out to taste the salt of her skin. Oikawa almost moaned, so thankful that they were finally going to remove her bra and show her breasts some attention. She realized immediately that Daichi’s hadn’t had much attention either and her instinctive romance-justice scale tipped towards fairness, and so she wanted instantly to turn and offer her mouth.

“I want to see Daichi, too.” She mumbled, scowling when Kuroo looked up from her chest and grinned. Daichi pressed one last kiss to the side of her neck before she backed off and moved around until she was standing in front of Oikawa, topless and in yoga pants. Oikawa flushes, frowning up at her and her plotting expression. Kuroo stands then, too, and moves over to Daichi like it’s natural, like the tides react to the moon, and slips her fingertips into the waistband of Daichi’s pants. Daichi lets her tug them down and off of each of her feet, standing there unabashed in her matching blue silk bra and panties, the latter of which tapered off into four thin strands that covered her wide hips. Oikawa was pleasantly surprised.

“I’m surprised that you weren’t wearing a sports bra and granny panties this time,” Oikawa blurts out, merciless. Daichi glances over at her and narrows her eyes while Kuroo stifles a laugh with the back of her hand. Daichi’s so tan that it’s often hard to tell when she’s flushed, especially in the shadows of the night, but neither Oikawa nor Kuroo need to see her skin or feel the heat of it to know that she was blushing then.

“That was literally _one time_ ,” Daichi retorts, solemn. Kuroo turns and gives Oikawa a conspiratorial glance that Daichi very clearly sees but chooses to ignore, since Oikawa is still kneeling in her panties in the middle of the living room, left there to watch the other two women without being able to move herself. Daichi smirked as she turned and slid her hands over Kuroo’s hips and into the band of her red sweatpants, slipping the material down her long legs and off of her feet before coming back up to grin appreciatively at her black lace thong. Oikawa whistled, flexing her shoulders.

“You were totally expecting this to happen,” Oikawa sings in an arrogant voice while Daichi grins outright at Kuroo’s innocent smile.

“Well, she knew that you were coming, right?” Kuroo smirks at Daichi’s jibe, but the smirk falls in disbelief as she literally watches it go right over Oikawa’s head. The pretty brunette grins, utterly sincere.

“I am pretty irresistible,” she sighs happily, tilting her head and smiling warmly at them. Daichi and Kuroo both watched as the realization slowly hit her, draining the smile from her face and replacing it with a scandalized gasp.

“Wait—did you mean, did you just?” Shaking her head disbelievingly at Daichi and looking to Kuroo for any sort of backup—and receiving nothing but a sassy smirk—she just frowned, giving them her best Disappointed Captain look. It didn’t do much damage, considering they were both also captains and as such were extremely familiar with the look. That, and she was kneeling on the floor in front of them.

“Rude.” She grunted, shifting her body slightly to relieve some growing tension in her shoulders. There was still no pain, only a vague discomfort from being pulled in such a strange direction. Instantly, though, Kuroo and Daichi were on her, concerned and wary. Oikawa internally fist-pumped.

“Are you okay?”

“Should we loosen it?”

“The bindings are _fine_. It’s just…”

“You’re getting impatient.” Daichi supplied helpfully, watching as Oikawa rolled her eyes and glanced away, flicking her gaze back to them once to survey their responses to that transparent truth. Finally, she snapped.

“Well, wouldn’t you? I’m still in my bra!”

“You want out of it?” Kuroo asked, sounding utterly sincere even while Oikawa was looking her straight in the eyes and could tell she was amused and silently laughing at her. At this point, she was getting so frustrated she didn’t even care.

“ _Yes_.”

“Bossy,” Kuroo chirped, walking casually past Oikawa and giving her a glimpse of her almost nonexistent pale ass. Regardless, Daichi was staring appreciatively, arms crossed over her generous breasts before smiling gently down at Oikawa while Kuroo’s fingers fiddled with the clasp of her bra. Oikawa was blushing even before the material came off, mostly because she was only getting her way because she had been petty and childish, but what else did they expect her to do? She wanted attention and the only way she knew how to get it without the use of her own hands was to demand it.

“Better?” Kuroo whispered against her ear, kissing the tender skin behind it. Luckily, her bra was the kind where the straps clipped off should she want to wear it strapless, otherwise Oikawa would’ve had to wear it with the cups inverted on her stomach, since her hands were tied together. They hadn’t really thought about taking the bra off before the bondage actually began to happen, but it _had_ been their first time, so Oikawa was willing to let it slide. Oikawa tried to pretend like she hadn’t just shivered at the closeness or the husky inflection of Kuroo’s voice in her ear.

“Yes.” She breathed, closing her eyes and feeling the cold night air against her bare skin, shuddering under the icy fingers of it. Daichi was already walking towards her by the time she opened her eyes, the moonlight pressing against her tan skin like a lover’s familiar touch, making her glow. She set one hand gently on Oikawa’s right shoulder as she knelt back down to the ground, sitting on her feet and mimicking Oikawa’s posture perfectly. Kuroo came around to the front and did the same on her other side, her sharp eyes watchful. She glanced over to Daichi and smiled gently, reaching out with her free hand to interlock their fingers together.

“I wonder who should be first,” Kuroo spoke aloud, blinking slowly and looking at Daichi from under her lashes. Daichi caught on instantly—another classic showing of how in-tune they were with one another, and this time literally right in front of Oikawa’s face. She pouted, puckering her lips.

“Oikawa seems pretty eager,” Daichi whispered, catching Oikawa’s eyes and slowly leaning closer, her lips so enticing Oikawa found herself leaning forward to meet her half way without even realizing it, eyes slipping closed in anticipation. Just when she’d thought their lips should’ve collided, she felt something petal soft and slightly wet on her cheekbone—opened her eyes to see Daichi laying a sweet kiss there before pulling back and smiling at her like she was gift-wrapped just for Daichi.

“But Oikawa, you’re so cute when you’re pining,” Daichi laughed, quiet and sincere. Oikawa would’ve been offended if she’d sensed any derision laced in the comment, but instead she was just extremely embarrassed at how _genuine_ Daichi was being. She honestly thought that Oikawa was cute when she was pining. Oikawa didn’t even know how to react to that, she was too conflicted between the cringing embarrassment building in her gut and the tendrils of self-satisfaction making her heart beat faster.

“Or begging,” Kuroo added helpfully, nodding twice. Daichi smirked, her tanned cheeks tinged with the slightest shade of pink even as her calculating eyes continued to fondly trace Oikawa’s pretty features.

“That too. It makes us want to see more of it, ya know.”

“We call it your pining pout.” Kuroo was just so full of helpful additions today. Oikawa turned to her with a sneer, baring her teeth.

“I never _pine_ , and I don’t pout either.” Immediately following the comment, her lips puckered and her brows dipped angrily to become twin slashes above her eyes, but she wasn’t _pouting_. She did not pout.

“You’re doing it right now,” Daichi whispered, tucking a strand of Oikawa’s hair behind her ear and fingering the soft skin there. Daichi’s hands were always gentle and careful and protective until they _weren’t_. Both Oikawa and Kuroo could still remember the sounds of their own moans echoing back to them in the acoustics of Daichi’s room one night after a night game, when Daichi had come to them with fire in her veins and nearly tangible energy in her eyes, her voice still in captain-mode when she demanded they both undress for her.

Daichi’s hand abruptly left Oikawa’s skin, but she didn’t even get enough time to contemplate how much she missed the feel of those gentle fingers pressing into her when the scene suddenly shifted right before her eyes.

Daichi leaned forward and cupped her right hand around Kuroo’s jaw and neck, pulling her forward and pressing their lips together in another explosive inferno, right in front of Oikawa’s face. Kuroo reciprocated instantly, her hand also leaving Oikawa’s shoulder to come forward and press against Daichi’s left breast, her thumb sliding gently over her budded nipple. Daichi moaned into Kuroo’s mouth, jagged and shattered at the feel of Kuroo’s hands on her body once again. Kuroo grinned into the kiss but there was a heavy flush over her cheeks and the bridge of her nose that Daichi could feel heating her skin, a single bead of sweat falling down her sideburn.

Oikawa’s eyes fell to half mast without an ounce of her assent or approval, but this close she could see both of their breasts bouncing with their movement, the way that Kuroo used her teeth to pull at Daichi’s lips, the way that Daichi’s nose pressed against Kuroo’s cheek and was somehow simultaneously erotic and affectionate all at once. Daichi’s free hand found Kuroo’s smaller, firmer breast and teased at her nipple, making Kuroo hiss with pleasure. The fronts of their knees were pressing together they were so close, with the fronts of Oikawa’s touching the outside of both of their thighs. Her body began to quiver as her pent-up sexual frustration increased, her teeth coming down to bite at her bottom lip and keep any resonant moans locked away in her mouth, her throat, her chest.

She didn’t want to give in to their whims, their _torture_ , and beg. She really, really didn’t. Okay so a few moments ago she’d been all about that confidence and how she completely, one hundred percent didn’t care if she had to moan and groan and beg to get their attention, but this was different. This was deliberate on their parts, playing at her weakness—lack of attention; but really was it so wrong of her to be a little flustered by this? They were making out right in front of her and she was bound and locked up inside her own body with no one touching her and no one to touch—and were waiting for her to break. She wanted desperately to remain strong, to show them that even though they were both incredible and every single smooth dip and curve of their bodies, every arrogant twist of their lips and gleam in their eyes wasn’t enough to turn her into a pile of goo, but.

But with a single half-lidded look from either of them Oikawa couldn’t help but straighten, thrusting her shoulders back and watching with wide, careful eyes to see what they would do. A single touch from Daichi’s gentle hands that could so quickly become so demanding and _promising_ and Oikawa’s inner muscles clenched, just once, anticipatory and so embarrassing she could absolutely die. Kuroo’s mouth alone was dangerous enough to play Oikawa like a well-tuned instrument—at times so gentle and tender that it caught her off-guard and left her breathless, and others, when Kuroo kissed her like she wanted to taste every scant inch of her, using tongue and teeth and lips in a foray of absolutely maddening attention, every breath she took straight from Oikawa’s lips became Kuroo’s name.

Oikawa was strong, but this was truly asking too much. She wasn’t a _saint_.

“Hey,” she whispered, swallowing to get a better grip on her voice when neither of them even hesitated. Somewhere in the few moments that Oikawa had been left speechless, almost breathless at the sight of them, Kuroo’s fingers had made their way down Daichi’s body and were rubbing slowly at Daichi’s panties. Daichi broke the kiss to roll her head to the side slightly, riding Kuroo’s fingers and moaning for the briefest of moments before she came back to Kuroo’s smirking, glossy lips. She taunted her mouth, evading her and laughing quietly when Kuroo boosted her thighs up so that she could capture Daichi’s elusive lips with her own. Both of Daichi’s hands were massaging Kuroo’s breasts, meticulous and attentive and looking so gentle from Oikawa’s perspective she wondered how Kuroo wasn’t already begging for more contact, for more pressure.

“ _Hey_.” She spoke up, clearing her throat to make herself heard; her eyes still heavy and her breath coming out unevenly. Once again, they completely ignored her and continued to kiss each other, not even looking in her direction.

“Are you two serious? Are you listening to me?” Oikawa frowned, shifting her body slightly and suddenly becoming aware of how wet her panties already were, probably even touching lightly at her creamy thighs. “Oh my God, you aren’t.”

“This is so unfair, you’re being so rude.” She continued to watch them, the longer her eyes were on them the more passionate they seemed to become, Kuroo’s fingers picking up their intensity as they continued to rub Daichi from over her panties. Daichi’s hands became noticeably rougher as she grasped Kuroo’s breasts and pinched at her nipples. Daichi’s head was thrown back or rolled to the side more often than not, now, as she chased after the briefest flashes of pleasure that Kuroo’s fingers were inciting in her.

Oikawa’s heartbeat felt erratic, a rabbit kicking against her ribcage, begging to be soothed. There were tingling sensations in her lower abdomen she couldn’t do a damn thing about and the longer she watched Kuroo and Daichi kissing each other the more her lips felt numb, unloved, untouched. Without even realizing it, she began to cry, tears sliding glistening tracks down her flushed cheeks and splashing down onto her fair thighs. She sniffled, utterly uncaring of how she looked or sounded, just wanting desperately— _needing_ someone to touch her, somewhere. Anywhere.

She didn’t even care if they joked with her, named her pouting face something snarky or even made fun of her for crying. She’d cry harder if Daichi would just _touch_ her, if Kuroo would just _kiss_ her, if she could only reciprocate. This bondage thing had seemed like such a good idea at the start and she’d been so confident to be the first to be bound—bragging about her flexibility and how she was basically the perfect person to be bound—but now that she was on her own without even being able to touch herself, she _ached_. And not in the delicious way that Daichi’s expression had gradually shifted into showing as Kuroo’s fingers worked her more and more.

“Please,” she begged, choking on a sob as she watched Daichi’s face, so cute and reserved even as she tried to hold on to every spark of pleasure shooting through her. Oikawa rotated her hips, trying to create some sort of friction between her legs but to no avail. The slight friction only managed to make her even more frustrated because it wasn’t enough, wasn’t anywhere near enough, and right in front of her were two women that she knew could bring her to climax so _easily_.

“ _Please_.” She repeated, keening, bouncing impatiently and tilting her head up towards the ceiling, eyes squeezed shut and trapping her tears. She had expected to be ignored again, honestly, but then the silence of the room wrapped around them and tried to stifle every sound as Daichi and Kuroo slowly parted, the only sounds in the room permeating the silence that of their panting breaths and Oikawa’s sniffles.

When she looked back at them, flushed bright red with tear tracks streaming down her cheeks and nipples as hard as could be with arousal, they were both finally looking at her. She looked to Daichi first, automatically worried that she would be upset with Oikawa for breaking hers and Kuroo’s rhythm when she could have possibly been very close to orgasm. Instead of seeing a scowl or even a frown, Daichi was beaming at her, smile wide with teeth showing, her eyes still hazy from her ripples of pleasure but so keen on Oikawa it made her stomach muscles clench. She glanced over to Kuroo and there was a similar look on her expression, too, one that was sharper and more intent and before Oikawa even knew what was happening Kuroo was crawling towards her on all fours, coming to straighten on her knees when she was directly in front of Oikawa.

She brought her hand up and spread it wide over Oikawa’s flushed chest, just above her breasts, her slender fingers reaching as far as they could. As she spoke, she slowly, tauntingly dragged her fingers down through Oikawa’s breasts, over her flat abs and twisting until her fingertips were edging against Oikawa’s panties, then slipping over them to grasp her through the material. She gasped, sucking in air like she was starved of it, her brows pulling up and together as she looked on at Kuroo’s provoked gaze.

“Do you want my fingers too, Oikawa?”

Oikawa was so fucking _jubilant_ to have them finally looking at her, touching her, and paying attention to her that she literally just did not care how desperate or pathetic she sounded. She was wet and aching and her skin felt cold without their touches all over it, so she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, flushing right up to her ears afterwards but not regretting it for a second.

“Kuroo, I want your _mouth_.”

Kuroo groaned, low and deep with cheeks flushing a pretty pink. Daichi’s eyes were glazed but knowing from over Kuroo’s shoulder, watching as Kuroo slipped her fingertips into the material of Oikawa’s panties and shoved them down her thighs without much care, her enthusiasm apparent. Daichi came back to them, then, and moved to the side of Oikawa and put her hands on the backs of her shoulders.

“I’m going to lay you backwards, Oikawa, okay?” Daichi’s lips weren’t even that close to Oikawa’s ear but she could hear the jagged edge of every breath as it swept past her freshly wetted lips. She nodded, her heart picking up pace in excitement as Daichi laid her backwards until she was lying on her bound arms and the back of her head rested against the carpet. Blood immediately circulated directly to her legs as Kuroo slipped her panties off of her and flung them across the room before flexing each of them one at a time. When she was done with that, Kuroo took no time at all in pushing Oikawa’s knees apart and settling down comfortably between her thighs, making Oikawa flush even more and bite down on her lip in excitement. She wasn’t even embarrassed like she usually was—she was too excited for the promising gleam in Kuroo’s eyes, the content smirk on Daichi’s lips, and what those two expressions promised.

Oikawa never wanted to look away from that look on Kuroo’s face, like even the possibility of tasting Oikawa was more than she’d ever asked for or ever expected, but Oikawa was a woman of many needs, and what she needed right then was for Daichi to sit on her face. She’d never licked anyone from that position before, had always been too embarrassed, but Kuroo had done it for her before and it was an _experience_. She knew for a fact that Daichi had also done it before, because, well, Kuroo was surprisingly self-aware of how masterful her mouth was and Oikawa and Daichi had been the first and only people she’d chosen to share that little goldmine with.

With that in mind, before Kuroo could even press her lips to the soft, fair skin of Oikawa’s inner thigh, the brunette looked to her right and met Daichi’s bright eyes with her own, her expression one of unyielding determination she knew Daichi would be proud of.

“Daichi,” she whispered, shifting her shoulders slightly to relieve them of the slight pain. “Let me receive.”

“Oh my God that was _so lame_ ,” Kuroo laughed from between her legs, quickly darting forward to press a smiling kiss against Oikawa’s inner thigh, eyes shining as she glanced up at Daichi, who was now _burning_. She was easily embarrassed by the absurd comment but the fire in her eyes reminded Kuroo and Oikawa of that night when she’d taken control of both of them and taken care of them so thoroughly that they’d struggled to wake up the next morning, so exhausted and well-loved they thought they’d ascended straight to heaven.

“It was not!” Oikawa grumbled, mortified. She’d thought Daichi would appreciate it, considering she had been taking receives for most of her life. So what if this was a little different and there was no ball involved, Oikawa still desperately wanted to show Daichi her own skilled receive under the moonlight and she was so past caring how dumb it might have sounded. She’d deal with the repercussions later when neither Kuroo nor Daichi let her live it down, ever.

“Are you sure?” Daichi asked, ignoring the playful air that had settled around them to ensure that Oikawa fully consented to it. Oikawa was nodding before Daichi even got the words out, her eyes still bright and her cheeks still wet with tears. Slowly, Daichi nodded her head, lifting her right leg up and over Oikawa’s head and shoulders. Oikawa smiled up at her, one of her first utterly forthright smiles of the night, encouraging her to get comfortable.

“Uh, you will need to help me out a little, though. With my arms tied back like this I don’t think I can sit up at all.” Oikawa frowned, a little upset at the impairment. Daichi was quick and brilliant as always, however, and allowed herself to drop so that her hands were pressed into the carpet over Oikawa’s head, spreading her legs further so that her hips lowered enough to almost touch Oikawa’s face.

“Mm,” Oikawa hummed pleasantly, which Kuroo seemed to take as a sign to begin. Her lips pressed against Oikawa’s right inner thigh as she sucked the skin there, biting down hard enough to leave a recognizable mark. Oikawa gasped, her lips curling up at the edges as a flushed Daichi reached one hand between them and rested on the fabric of her own panties.

“Ready, Oikawa?”

“Yeah,” she answered, too quickly. Daichi smiled, closing her eyes and feeling heat spread over the bridge of her nose as she pulled her panties aside and exposed herself to Oikawa’s gaze. Oikawa lost her breath at the sight of Daichi, feeling really incredibly mortified that tears were building up in her eyes again but she was just so _happy_.

“You’re beautiful,” she said in a tone of awe, not waiting for Daichi to respond before tilting her chin up so that she could run her tongue against Daichi’s bare skin. Daichi’s entire body curled forward ever so slightly, her hips pushing subtly closer to Oikawa’s mouth, her swift inhale a choked, stuttering gasp. Kuroo was gradually making her way closer to the hottest part of Oikawa’s body, her lips moving so slowly and so _scrupulously_ along her thigh that Oikawa was beginning to lose her own breath. By the time Kuroo’s lips closed around Oikawa’s clit for the first time, Oikawa’s tongue was already thoroughly ravishing Daichi’s, sliding over and around it with painstaking fervor.

“ _Oh_ ,” Oikawa moaned, the vibrations rolling straight up and through Daichi until she was throwing her head back and biting into her lower lip, a tiny keening sound escaping through her teeth as she flexed her hips. Oikawa could literally feel Kuroo smiling against her bare skin, her tongue lapping and sliding in deliciously intoxicating ways that Oikawa could remember _vividly_ from past nights spent together.

“Oikawa,” Daichi moaned, quiet but insistent. Not even hesitating, Oikawa pressed in close, touched her lips to Daichi’s clit, and sucked. She was rewarded with another of Daichi’s adorably small, delighted whimpers and the pressure of Kuroo’s tongue sliding deep. Oikawa’s hips were flexing of their own accord, curving forward to meet Kuroo’s adept mouth, wanting more. Daichi was pleasantly surprised at Oikawa’s enthusiasm and the way she seemed to be enjoying herself just as much as Daichi was, though that may have been in part because she was in a very similar situation. Kuroo was the only one not being touched, which Daichi and Oikawa both thought was just so wrong, but each of them were silently planning to repay her generosity and love in kind.

They become a chorus of moans and whimpers, Daichi’s hands curling into the carpet and Kuroo’s pressing partial crescents into the delicate skin of Oikawa’s inner thighs, making her cry out against Daichi’s bare skin. Kuroo laved Oikawa with passionate, loving strokes of her tongue before she couldn’t resist any longer. She slid her right hand up the length of Oikawa’s thigh and over her labia majora, slipping first one finger into her warm heat and soon after, a second.

Oikawa practically came off the floor, her hips flexing high and tight and her mouth choking on her next breath at the suddenness of Kuroo’s fingers pressing into her, pressing _against_ her. Her pointer and middle finger thrust carefully yet relentlessly into Oikawa as her thumb pressed and rubbed against her clit, skilled and dangerous.

“Oh, my God,” Oikawa let her head fall back to the ground in time to take two deeply needed, complete breaths. But it was as though the rolling waves of pleasure running through her body at the touch of Kuroo’s tongue and fingers were making her even more inclined to pleasure Daichi as best as she could. She really, _really_ wished she had the use of her arms and hands right then, so that she could do for Daichi what Kuroo was doing for her.

Kuroo was a phenomenal kisser; both Daichi and Oikawa knew that well. But she wasn’t exactly experienced and she’d never been this _good_ before—in fact, she was usually clumsy and a little self-conscious when it came to sex—so Oikawa could only assume that she’d been practicing. The thought alone was enough to increase her arousal and make her moan into Daichi once again, pressing closer, lips and tongue moving more passionately against the slick heat of Daichi.

Kuroo had been rubbing Daichi before Oikawa had asked— _demanded_ —that Daichi sit on her face, so her progress towards orgasm was slightly ahead of schedule. Either that, or Oikawa was doing a bunch of things totally right, because before long Daichi was gasping, her hips unconsciously pressing closer to Oikawa’s mouth and riding against her as she came. Oikawa moaned her approval, adding vibrations to the press of her tongue against as much of Daichi as she could reach, sending Karasuno’s captain right over the edge with Oikawa’s name slipping from her lips almost reverently.

She curled over Oikawa, riding out the waves of a startlingly intense orgasm as Oikawa continued to slide her tongue against her lovingly, every now and again stuttering out her own tiny moans in response to Kuroo rapidly increasing the pace of her thrusting fingers. Daichi glanced down at Oikawa, arms shaking and chest heaving, and smiled before shaking her head in amazement when Oikawa tilted her head back and grinned up at her, lips gleaming.

That slick grin shattered into a breathy _oh_ and a moan so deep it had Kuroo’s heart picking up its pace, her eyes open and watchful as Daichi carefully moved off of Oikawa’s face, lying on her side and humming contentedly as she periodically glanced between Kuroo’s face half-hidden by Oikawa’s hipbone and Oikawa’s expressions sporadically fracturing in pleasure.

Kuroo had always loved the taste of Oikawa on her tongue, had always loved being able to press her mouth against the most intimate part of her and listen to her _moan_. But this was the first time that she’d ever looked up over the fair, beautiful length of Oikawa’s body and not seen her expressions throughout Kuroo’s ministrations. Instead, she’d gotten an eyeful of Daichi’s incredibly firm ass partially hidden by her blue silk thong—but even then the image had been _phenomenal_. Daichi had the best ass Oikawa and Kuroo had ever seen, and from Kuroo’s angle down between Oikawa’s legs, looking up and seeing Daichi bent over from behind, it was heaven. Kuroo’s nipples were hard buds and she could already feel the stirrings of something incredible in her lower abdomen just remembering Daichi’s ass so wonderfully placed in front of her, swallowing the strap of her thong in such a lewd way that Kuroo was sure her face was beet red.

But now she could see Oikawa’s face and the way Kuroo’s efforts were making her eyes squeeze shut and her brows dip low, her lips a glossy, gasping circle that had Kuroo seeing stars, and honestly, she was just as turned on as she had been with Daichi’s ass in her face. She almost wanted to laugh, thinking about the reactions she knew she’d get from telling her two favorite ladies that Daichi’s ass was as attractive as Oikawa’s perfect, beautiful face. She knew Oikawa would take it wrong initially, her face being compared to someone’s ass, but when it was _Daichi’s_ ass in comparison, there really wasn’t a single reason to be offended.

Kuroo grinned against the heated center of Oikawa and hummed emphatically, sending vibrations up through her body and watching as her gleaming mouth dropped open around an adorably strained mewl.

“Kuroo, please,” she gasped, wanting to reach out and grasp Daichi’s hand and hold on tight as she began to feel the little knot growing in her lower abdomen swell to bursting with waves of pleasure. Kuroo could tell from Oikawa’s expressions that the brunette was holding on by a thread, her bare chest heaving, pert breasts bouncing. She was flexing her hips right up and into Kuroo’s mouth, which drove Kuroo _insane_ because it reinforced that Oikawa was getting even more pleasure out of this than Kuroo was, and _that_ was saying something. And even more telling than that was how loud Oikawa was getting. Every one of her breaths were fast becoming moans as she threw her head back and didn’t even try to hold them in anymore.

Kuroo almost wanted to laugh, surprised even though by now she knew that she should expect Oikawa to be loud enough to wake the neighbors, like she always was. She pulled back, her lips slick and wet and alluring as she glanced over to Daichi, her expression genuinely curious.

“Maybe we should’ve bought a gag?” she suggests, and Daichi’s eyes gleam with amusement as she nodded her head, laughing behind her hand. When she brings her hand away, she’s smirking.

“Fffffuck you Kuroo,” Oikawa moaned, eyes opening to glare at Kuroo while her mouth turned down in annoyance. Kuroo looks back at her fondly and shrugs, her tone simultaneously teasing and sincere.

“That’s what I’m trying to do here, so…” Oikawa felt like rolling her eyes and Daichi just burst out laughing, the sound too jubilant and beautiful for Oikawa to even pretend to be mad about it. Kuroo grins and dips back down to Oikawa’s bare skin, kissing her once and getting back to her previous pace as she ran her tongue over her.

“Actually, I like hearing her.” Daichi added as an afterthought, beaming when Oikawa tried to flash a stolid glare her way but was too far gone in the pleasure Kuroo was bringing her to even try it. Kuroo hummed her agreement against Oikawa and actually laughed a little when it brought out yet another loud moan form the brunette, who was definitely trying to pout through her blissful expression.

Kuroo’s free hand left the creamy smooth skin of Oikawa’s inner thigh and slid up until it was pressed low against her abdomen, right over the spot where Kuroo imagined all of Oikawa’s pleasure was building. At Oikawa’s insistent begging, Kuroo’s eyes narrowed in on her expression—so close, so _close_ —and she picked up her pace, thrusting tenaciously with her fingers and flexing her thumb rapidly over Oikawa’s sensitive clit, her lips sucking at the side of it all the while.

Oikawa was no match for Kuroo’s surprisingly skilled fingers and the way that she was continuously laving her tongue over Oikawa’s clit, even with her thumb still pushing against it. She felt the beginnings of her orgasm like stars igniting in her abdomen, pushing her hips as close to Kuroo’s mouth as she could, her mouth opening around the breath of Kuroo’s name. Kuroo gave one last long moan against Oikawa and waves of pleasure cascaded throughout her body, every one of her senses narrowing to focus on her orgasm and the resulting spasms it left in its wake.

Oikawa’s head fell back against the carpet and she opened her eyes to see Daichi smiling warmly at her from her side, one hand absently playing with her own nipple while she chewed carefully on her lower lip. Oikawa felt the powerful waves of pleasure slowing within her, felt Kuroo’s tongue still lapping adoringly at her, and could barely breathe at the sight of Daichi gently touching herself with eyes that looked at Oikawa like she was dessert.

“Geeze, Kuroo,” she panted, glancing back down her body to the space between her legs where Kuroo was still licking. Cheeks flaming, Oikawa made a high-pitched noise of embarrassment that managed to catch Kuroo’s attention. Nekoma’s captain looked up through her lashes, eyes heavy-lidded and charmed as she took in Oikawa’s flaming cheeks, bright eyes, and lips that were still wet from her time under Daichi and her own tongue coming out to wet what had since dried.

“So good,” Oikawa whispered, not breaking eye contact. Kuroo’s lips slowly curled at the corners until her signature smirk rested comfortably there, her eyes bright under the moonlight.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Oikawa.” Daichi sang, smirking. Oikawa flushed even more, glancing over and swallowing when she saw how dark Daichi’s right nipple was compared to her left—since she’d been twisting and pinching it while Oikawa was busy losing herself to the pleasure of Kuroo’s mouth and tongue and fingers.

“Of course I’m good.” Oikawa sniffed, rolling her shoulders and shifting her body just slightly. “Could someone help me up now? And actually, I think I’m over the bondage for tonight. If…that’s okay?”

Daichi gave Oikawa a stern look as she sat up and inched closer. Kuroo was sitting up between Oikawa’s legs, her expression equally as firm as Daichi’s.

“Of _course_ it’s okay! Oikawa, if you at any time hadn’t wanted the bindings on, you should’ve told us.”

“Definitely.” Kuroo added, stern. “Regardless of how sexy you look bound, your comfort and safety are our ultimate concerns.”

“Oh no, I enjoyed it the entire time. Well, at times it was annoying because I wanted to touch you both more but they didn’t hurt or anything. I only want out of them now because I want to touch.” She explained, matter of fact. Kuroo and Daichi studied her expression for a moment, determining whether or not she was being completely honest and deciding to trust her on it.

“Okay,” Daichi replied, hesitant but accepting.

Kuroo reached her hands out and caught Oikawa’s shoulders as Daichi lifted her into a sitting position, wrapping one arm carefully around Oikawa’s shoulders to ensure that she was comfortable and wouldn’t fall backwards. Oikawa was tough, sure, but she had a track record of being so exhausted after an orgasm that she wasn’t even able to hold herself up without assistance. Daichi and Kuroo were only too happy to oblige, considering that it meant they got to hold her. She was sort of embarrassing, that much was true, but she was also adorable and prickly and Daichi and Kuroo loved being able to hold and cuddle her.

After ensuring that she could hold herself upright in her sitting position—to which she snapped _I’m fine, of course I can hold myself up_ , Kuroo gave her a pointed look with a raised brow to match. Oikawa ignored her expression completely as Daichi began undoing the bindings and knots. They were far easier to undo than they were to do, so Oikawa was out of them and stretching her arms and shoulders in no time, her smile content and her eyes staring fixedly at Kuroo. Daichi was staring at Kuroo too, a rare moment where she and Oikawa were actually sharing the same mental wavelength, both grinning when Kuroo’s cheeks began to darken and flush, eyes flickering back and forth between them.

Oikawa was the first to move, sliding behind Kuroo and pulling her into her lap until she could rest her chin gently on Kuroo’s shoulder, her hands coming up to wrap around her waist, just under her breasts. Daichi crawled forward and settled herself between Kuroo’s spread legs, tucking her fingers into the lace of Kuroo’s panties and slipping them slowly down her long legs, her eyes never leaving Kuroo’s. Oikawa was nuzzling against the side of Kuroo’s face and hair, pressing her nose against her ear and breathing warm air across her skin, watching her shiver.

“You okay?” Oikawa asked, low and quiet in her ear. Her lips were so close the vibrations actually tickled and Kuroo barely managed a strained _yes_. Oikawa hummed lovingly against her neck, pressing her lips to Kuroo’s skin to offer several gentle kisses before she began to _suck_. Daichi moved in and followed the exact same process, pressing tender kisses against both of Kuroo’s inner thighs before her lips pressed against Kuroo’s heat and she, too, began to suck.

Inhaling deeply, Kuroo pushed back against Oikawa and closed her eyes for a brief moment, losing herself to sensation. Oikawa was sucking a hickey into her neck and purring exultantly into her skin as Daichi continued her thorough assault on the deepest part of Kuroo’s body. They continued their ministrations all the while listening to the way that Kuroo’s breath was escalating, the way her chest heaved and her hips flexed. Oikawa brought her hands up to lovingly cup Kuroo’s small breasts in her hands, thumbs rubbing over pert nipples and bringing heat up under Kuroo’s skin. She moved her lips up to the corner of Kuroo’s jaw and pressed delicate kisses along the line of it, every now and again pausing to snuggle against her like a sated kitten.

Every one of Oikawa’s movements was gentle and passionate—a direct contrast to Daichi’s ministrations between Kuroo’s legs. She’d brought her fingers into the mix, now, and was using them to carefully piston in and out while her lush lips pressed around her clit, her tongue slipping forward to lave over it. Kuroo was struggling to breathe with anything but their names on her lips, her face flushed and hot and sweaty. Her bangs were sticking wetly to her forehead and cheek, an uncomfortable feeling she would’ve lifted a hand to rid herself of if her hands weren’t already otherwise occupied by tightly gripping Oikawa’s thighs on either side of her—her only anchor in a sea of pleasure that was thrashing her up against the shore.

“Oh God,” she moaned when Daichi swirled her tongue in a way that had Kuroo’s toes curling down into the carpet, her fingers leaving scratches on Oikawa’s thighs. Oikawa gasped beside her ear, lifting her left hand from Kuroo’s breast to tilt Kuroo’s jaw until her lips were able to meet Oikawa’s in a passionate flurry. Kuroo’s head was a haze, her vision spinning with the bombardment of so much sensation at once. Daichi’s pace was increasing and Oikawa’s tongue was in her mouth and there was a distinct tightness in her abdomen that had her squirming, flexing her hips towards Daichi and moaning into Oikawa’s mouth, eyes glazed.

Daichi glanced up at Oikawa and Kuroo, watched the way Kuroo’s expression was shifting in pleasure every time Daichi changed positions or switched from predominantly using her fingers to using her tongue, smiling against her bare skin. Daichi built up her pace quick and easy and knew the exact moment when Kuroo began to lose control, watched the way her cheeks flushed in contrast to her lightly tanned skin and the way her head fell back and away from Oikawa to cry out Daichi’s name. She went to pieces under Daichi’s tongue and fingers with Oikawa’s greedy little mouth returned to her throat and her delicate hands pinching at her nipples, various flavors lacing her tongue and making her heart pound like the crescendo of a drum line’s performance, erratic and beautiful.

When the last waves of pleasure eased out of her reach and she was left with sporadically weak spasms, Kuroo fell back against Oikawa, completely boneless, a content grin on her face. She turned and nuzzled into the warmth of Oikawa’s neck, her breathing still choppy and uneven like an ocean storm, but feeling so thoroughly loved she couldn’t even be embarrassed about it. Daichi sat up between her legs, licking her lips and crawling over Kuroo until she was lying on top of her, wrapping her arms around her thin waist and resting her had against the flat of her stomach before she began to rub her cheek against the soft skin there.

“That was…” Kuroo begins, letting the sentence taper off into a contented sigh.

“Frickin’ phenomenal,” Oikawa finished, ironically the only one still sitting up, arms curled around Kuroo’s waist just above Daichi’s. Kuroo was well and truly smothered with her two loves, the heat of all of their bodies pressing together making them even sleepier than before. They were all exhausted, thoroughly replete and comfortable, some closer to the edge of sleep than others.

“Hey, don’t go falling asleep on me!” Oikawa growled, rolling her eyes and bumping her head lightly against Kuroo’s as she returned to resting her chin on Kuroo’s shoulder. She grumbled something unintelligible as they both laughed at her, huffing and shaking her head slightly. Kuroo mustered up enough of her energy to wrap her legs around Daichi’s hips and cross them at the ankles, making sure that they were all well and truly pressed together. Her hands came up to hook lightly on Oikawa’s arms, making sure that they, too, remained pressed against her.

“You know,” Oikawa said conversationally, pausing to blow a puff of air up at her bangs to get them out of her eyes. “I can’t _wait_ until I get to tie you two up.”

“But Oikawaaaa,” Kuroo sang lightheartedly, turning slightly to make eye contact with the pretty brunette. “You’re so cute when you’re at our mercy!”

Oikawa’s mouth dropped open incredulously, eyes wide and appalled. Her cheeks flushed hot and quick as she glanced down to Daichi, who was now gently resting her chin against Kuroo’s abdomen and grinning mischievously up at them.

“Yeah, and you’re so _flexible_.” She added evilly, grin looking very much like Kuroo’s signature smirk. Oikawa was flushing down to her bare neck, shaking her head and glancing over to the window and the view of skyscrapers outside it, all cast in a beautiful moonlight luster.

“Oh, shut up.” She grumbled, feeling her heart swell as she loosened one arm from around Kuroo to reach down and tuck some of Daichi’s loose hair behind her ear. Daichi’s eyelids fell to half-mast as she smiled at her, always so touched by how affectionate Oikawa was after sex. Aobajousai’s captain would never admit to being tender in a million years, but Kuroo and Daichi could both see her periodically glancing out the window to study how the moonlight turned the city into something magical, her eyes gleaming in happiness.

“Next time,” she whispered, pressing her button nose into Kuroo’s neck and glancing through her lashes down at Daichi. “I think we should try Shibari.”

Kuroo and Daichi immediately gave each other pointed looks, grinning. Oikawa was fiery and loud but when it came to intimacy, she was tender and loving and the ultimate candidate for cuddling. Coming from her, Shibari as a suggestion was telling of how much she trusted them and how willing she was to relinquish her control to them—something that had taken her _months_ to do in the first place when they’d first approached the subject of a relationship with her. Control had made a ticking time bomb of Oikawa—but after several years of building trust and intimacy, she’d willingly and happily allowed Kuroo and Daichi to defuse her.

“You know, Daichi, I take back what I said about the gag earlier.” Kuroo began conversationally, smirking when she felt Oikawa stiffen against her.

“I think I can get used to hearing Oikawa’s every moan.” Daichi’s laughter was the finest symphony, husky and low and genuine, more beautiful than any composition. It reminded Oikawa of sunlight, sending rays of warmth down upon everything it touched and making the world glow in golden hues. Kuroo’s lips, Oikawa knew, would be curled up into her signature smirk: beautiful and mysterious, rising slow and synchronized with shadows, like moonlight. Oikawa didn’t know what that made her, something blended between the two, a waif caught between sun and moon but treasured equally by both.

“Yeah,” she grunted, ignoring the fact that her entire body was flushed and her hands were shaking with nerves. “You better get used to it.” 

It didn’t really matter what kind of weather she might have embodied, in the end. Ultimately, she was content with what she was.

Loved.  

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
